


...Unless?

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage mention, Bruising, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Dom!Minhyuk, Dom/sub, Food, M/M, Roughness, Threesome - M/M/M, basically plot what plot, changkyun voice i thought i was just here for sex...?, degradation kink, dom!kihyun, kihyun insecure bub, n contains way more feelings than i originally planned, other gross jokes, petplay mention, sounds intense but i promise its mostly silly, sub!changkyun, uhh more like lead up to poly relationship, watersports mention (in a joke)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: Minhyuk may be an inconsiderate, conniving asshole, constantly plotting against Kihyun to implicate him in all his chaotic evil dom adventures, but he does have great taste in guys.kihyun definitely doesn’t wanna fuck his friend's fuckbuddy of the month. he definitely doesn’t have a kinda threesome with said friend and his fuckbuddy either. and he Most Certainly doesn’t develop any sort of feelings for either of them. that would be so gross haha. who would write a fic like that???extended/explained warnings within





	...Unless?

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:
> 
> \- minhyuk had the sti/std n kink negotiation talks with changkyun long before the events of this fic. kihyun knows minhyuk is trustworthy n responsible, n always practices safe sex. irl Please talk to ur partners about any n all possible sex-related issues- trust n open communication r so important!!  
\- even tho it's tagged,, please know i Mean the degradation kink in this one. minhyuk treats changkyun harshly cuz that's how he likes it
> 
> pls let me know if u need anything else tagged/explained <3

Kihyun has always thought Changkyun was hot. Obviously.

Even before that time he asked Kihyun to help him fasten a collar and leash around his neck, offering “Minhyuk looked really sexy in his Petco uniform the other day, so I wanted to surprise him” by way of explanation. Even before he walked in on him kneeling at Minhyuk’s feet in the living room (naked—unless a ball gag is considered clothing), all three yelping in horniness/embarrassment/surprise because Minhyuk had, yet again, neglected to inform Kihyun that he planned to make their shared apartment his own personal sex dungeon or whatever. Minhyuk may be an inconsiderate, conniving asshole, constantly plotting against Kihyun to implicate him in all his chaotic evil dom adventures, but he does have great taste in guys.

So, Kihyun has no idea why, when Minhyuk collapses into the couch beside him, nestling awfully close for someone whose shirt is still damp with mysterious whitish fluid and whose fuckbuddy is still snoring in the next room, saying, “Thoughts on fucking Changkyun?” he turns into a pile of rapidly melting jello salad. An unholy mixture of celery and mandarin oranges and marshmallows spills out from where his mouth used to be, sounding something like, “N—I... Me? Nghhhg... pff, _no_.”

Minhyuk purses his lips and looks Kihyun up and down like a PTA president who is, quite frankly, offended that Kihyun’s jello salad made it anywhere near his end of semester potluck.

“Was that a ‘No, I’ve never thought about it’—which you and I both know is a goddamn lie—or was that a ‘No, I don’t want to fuck him’—which you and I both know is a goddamn lie?”

“But, you. And... him? You’re...” Kihyun gestures frantically, looking anywhere but into his roommate’s All-Seeing eyes. He can’t just _share_ Changkyun, right? Someone as cute and weird and _hot_ as Changkyun wouldn’t really want him anyway, right? And, even if he did, Kihyun’s unseasoned dom self would just be a disappointment compared to Lee “Founding President of The Largest Local Queer BDSM Club” Minhyuk, right?

“I’m not gonna try to convince you to dick down my fuckbuddy of the month or anything, but as your Best Friend In The Whole Wide World, I feel morally obligated to let you know that he’s been talking about you for _days_.”

Kihyun’s throat makes a panicked, strangled sort of noise.

“And if I have to hear ‘I think your roommate looks like a knife, but in, like, a totally sexy way?? like, have you seen those satisfying hot knife videos?’ while I’m trying to stuff a fourth finger up Changkyun’s ass _one more time_, I’ll have to call it quits before the month is up, which would be a tragedy because... well... you know: _four_ fingers.”

_Four fingers. Four... fingers..._

Kihyun can practically hear Minhyuk’s eye roll. It doesn’t do anything to dam the self-doubt flooding his brain (or the wave of Changkyun’s stuffed asshole related thoughts).

“Right, well, whenever you finish whatever absurd insecurity spiral you’re having right now, let me know. And, I think it’s worth noting that we could have _so much fun_ with that brat _together_, so I’m gonna be more than a little bitter if I go through all this trouble playing matchmaker for you two without reaping any of the rewards.”

Kihyun stares down at his hands, but all he sees is celery and mandarin oranges and marshmallows.

* * *

“He looks like he listens to a lot of Lana Del Rey, but openly acknowledges how problematic she can be,” Hyungwon says around an _unholy third_ gas station donut.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying—”

“Like he isn’t ashamed that he still wears a lot of shit from Hot Topic,” Hyungwon continues, absolutely downing an _unholy second_ gas station coffee.

“Well, I’m not sure that’s fair—”

“Like he used to have a lot of piercings, but now he only puts the studs in every so often to make sure the holes stay open for potential Edgy Hoe moments.” Hyungwon’s hand creeps towards Kihyun’s latte, but gets swatted away.

“Mr. Chae, your body is going to go into a state of shock if you so much as _look_ at any more caffeine.” Hyungwon eyes Kihyun’s danish. “_Or_ sugar. Why did you bring your own shitty breakfast anyways? I told you I wanted to try this cafe.”

“This place seemed too froufrou grandpa for my tastes, and _somebody’s_ gotta keep the humble 7/11 franchise afloat.”

“Then why are you trying to steal my—”

“We’re getting sidetracked here, Kihyun! Your roommate and his boytoy—”

“_Boytoy?_ Are you sure you’re not the one with froufrou grandpa tastes here?”

“Your roommate and his _sexual companion_ both want you to fuck said sexual companion, who perfectly suits your taste in emo-gone-normie-gone-emo-again people, but you’re hesitating for... what reason?”

“It’s...” Kihyun sips his coffee, swishes it around his mouth, swallows, winces at how hot it was, and finally grinds out, “It’s been a while since I dommed anyone and Minhyuk is so much more intense than I’ve ever been and Changkyun is so bouncy and funny and bratty and I just don’t think I’m cut out for him and _if_ I try it I’ll have to abandon the apartment for the rest of the month once I disappoint him and I’ll never hear the end of it from Minhyuk if—"

“You are _such_ a mess.”

“I know,” he grumbles, and bitterly pokes a few holes into his danish, before it's snatched from it's plate.

“Yoo Kihyun, I can sit here and listen to you gripe about your unfounded sex insecurities all afternoon if you need, but I will _not_ watch you mutilate a perfectly good pastry.”

“But, you don’t even _like—”_

“It’s not for _me_.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes and huffs, as if Kihyun’s missing the most painfully obvious fact in the world, and starts to swaddle the half-eaten, mostly-smushed danish in gas station napkins. “It’s for Hoseok. He’ll treat it way better than _you_ do, and I like watching him eat. Maybe I’ll just _accidentally_ interrupt his next meal with this sticky, crumbly offering, so I can join in on The Fun.”

Hyungwon stuffs the pastry in his pocket and gets through three-quarters of an obnoxious eyebrow wiggle before slamming his (far too) large hands on the bistro table.

“That’s _it!_” The table sways. Kihyun gulps. “Just ask to join them!”

“Me? Join? Join _them?_ Minhyuk did sorta suggest that, but I can’t... I don’t—”

“You’re telling me Minhyuk _already_ _had_ this visionary idea? And you didn’t immediately take him up on it? If you join them, you can figure out exactly what Changkyun likes, where you stand against Minhyuk, _and_ your nervous ass doesn’t have to be completely responsible for Changkyun. It’s so obvious, so simple.” He raises his styrofoam coffee cup in the air triumphantly. “You can thank Minhyuk _and_ I for putting a stop to your sad dom pining later.”

Kihyun swallows a million thoughts—some tempting, most terrible.

“I am _not_ joining my roommate while _he_ fucks the guy _I_ wanna fuck.”

* * *

“What if I... joined you and Changkyun?”

Minhyuk transforms into a squawking bird, flapping his wings and bouncing around Kihyun as if he’s just offered him the last cracker on Earth.

“_What?_ Are you serious right now? Like, seriously? For real? Are you?”

Kihyun tries to escape the winged beast, but ends up backed into a corner beside their fridge. He shields himself with the ladle he was using to generously, lovingly dole out the homemade meal he so generously, lovingly made for this _animal_.

“Don’t make me regret asking.”

“My sweet, stuffy, stiff-as-a-board Bee Eff Eff wants us to rail his widdle dream boy together!” he screeches, punctuating each word with a grab at Kihyun’s face, dodging countless ladle swats until he captures his cheeks between his palms. “Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes! _God_, this is gonna be too perfect!”

“You’re the most _unbearable_...” Kihyun jabs Minhyuk with the ladle and slips past him to return to their food. Minhyuk happily flits around the kitchen, intermittently squealing and cackling. Kihyun’s stomach does somersaults. “_But_. You have to make sure it’s okay with Changkyun first. And minimal interaction with you; I’m not... ready to cross that boundary between us, yet.”

“Of course, of course.” Minhyuk flaps a hand at him and accepts his bowl with a glint in his eyes that tells Kihyun his brain’s clinging to that ‘yet’.

* * *

Kihyun did not expect this.

Yes, Minhyuk said he’d have Changkyun over today, the extremely rare pre-fuckbuddy visit warning intended to not-so-subtly invite Kihyun to join them. Yes, Changkyun’s round little face and bubbly laughter and collared neck have been on his mind since he left for classes. Yes, he answered Minhyuk’s incessant texts while running from building to building to confirm their safewords, and that he does prefer black lace to pink silk.

But Kihyun did not expect _this_.

Minhyuk and Changkyun haven’t noticed that he’s home yet; Minhyuk’s too busy hissing insults into Changkyun’s ear, cramming him up against the fridge with his wrists pinned at his sides, and Changkyun’s too busy whimpering and pleading, eyes squeezed shut in a pained expression.

All the air rushes out of Kihyun’s lungs. He’s stuck in the doorway with his backpack dangling from one shoulder, bare feet cemented into the ground, keys digging into his palm. He can’t move. Can’t breathe. _Can’t_.

If he so much as twitches, they’ll see him. They’ll expect him to _join_. And _then_ what? What would he do? What would he say? Maybe, just maybe, if he starts tiptoeing back to the front door now, they won’t notice him. He’ll be silent. He’ll slip outside. Later, he’ll say he got caught up with a professor or homework or _something_—

“_Kihyunnie_.” Changkyun’s breathy, hoarse voice snaps him back to reality. He’s staring _right at_ Kihyun with watery eyes and his fingers are dancing against the fridge and he’s squirming and—

Kihyun breathes. Drops all his stuff to the floor. Steps forward.

“Yes, baby?”

Minhyuk peels himself from Changkyun’s body without releasing his wrists, and tosses Kihyun a deadly grin. His bare thigh is hiked up between Changkyun’s legs, muscles straining with how _hard_ he’s pushing into his crotch. Changkyun’s oversized shirt pools over Minhyuk’s smooth thigh, and Kihyun _swears_ he catches a hint of black lace under the pressing, rubbing thigh. Blood rushes in his ears.

“_C’mere_,” Changkyun whines, and Minhyuk immediately hikes his knee up. Changkyun cries out, struggling to balance on his tiptoes.

“Is _that_ how we behave?”

“No, no—_fuck_. No. I’m s-sorry, Minnie—”

“Don’t apologize to _me_, you brat,” Minhyuk snaps. Changkyun jumps, the scolding making his brows knit together and his bottom lip quiver. Kihyun’s brain buzzes with electricity. His dick swells uncomfortably beneath his jeans.

“_Sorry!_ Sorry, Kihyun—really, _really_ sorry,” he sobs, “Just wanted you to join. Just wanted _you_.”

For once, Kihyun doesn’t think, just strides over to Minhyuk and rests his chin on his shoulder. A level haze of satisfaction sinks into his bones. He frowns and shakes his head, sharing a pitying look with Minhyuk.

“I dunno... You think he deserves both of us, Min? Doesn’t seem like he’s being a very good boy...”

“No, no I am. I am a good boy, I _promise_.” He gasps and writhes as Minhyuk leans into him further with a razor-sharp smile. From this close, he can tell that Changkyun really _does_ have empty piercings sprinkled all over his face, and, _shit,_ does Kihyun owe Hyungwon more than a ‘thank you’. Changkyun looks so pathetic, so _needy_, and all Minhyuk’s doing is grinding into his clothed dick. Kihyun wonders how much it would take to make him cry.

“Oh, Kyunnie...” Minhyuk coos and invades his space even _more_, inhaling deeply against the fresh bruises littering his neck, “Is that true? I’ve already let you come once today, and you’re still acting like _this_. Demanding, impatient, _rotten_ thing... I think we should just do whatever we like with him.”

He lifts an eyebrow at Kihyun, who swallows thickly, a hot mixture of wallpaper paste and dry saltines coating his insides. Minhyuk’s _cruel_—borderline sadistic... And Changkyun _likes_ it. Wants Kihyun to join. Wants _him_. He nods. Changkyun lets out an airy moan.

“_Aw_, does the baby like that idea? Does he want both Ki and Minnie to wreck him?”

Changkyun visibly winces at Minhyuk’s sharp, mocking tone. Kihyun’s heart beats so fast that he thinks his veins might burst; his body pulsing with sticky red, his head swelling with liquid heat.

Gravely pleas gush out of Changkyun. He’s desperate, he’s hurting, and he’s gonna be good now. He wants Minhyuk. He wants Kihyun. He _needs_ both of them. And, _god_, does Kihyun _need_ to fucking wreck him.

Minhyuk whips Changkyun around and presses him against chest, raising his arms up over his head.

“Let’s show Kihyun how pretty you got for him, hm?” Minhyuk’s fingers flutter over the hem of his loose shirt, raising it ever so slightly. His face lights up when Changkyun starts to squirm and grunt, clearly fighting the urge to tug his shirt back down, to protest.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You _embarrassed?_” Kihyun draws out the last word like taffy, just to watch Changkyun’s cheeks turn pink, just to hear his frustrated huffs.

“_No_. ‘M not...”

Minhyuk’s hands slide higher and higher, and Changkyun presses his thighs together. Squeezes his eyes shut. Straightens his arms.

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest thing...” Kihyun sighs. He wants to pinch his thighs and kiss his pout and throw him against the nearest surface and—

And. _And_, there _is_ black lace just beneath Changkyun’s shirt. Floral, sheer, _tight_. Black lace panties. Elastic waistband hugging his solid dick to his belly, stretching up and over his hips, and digging into his soft skin. Black. Lace. Panties.

Minhyuk leers at Kihyun like the Grinch just before ruining Christmas, and pulls Changkyun’s shirt up over his head, tossing it aside. Maybe, Kihyun should care about having dirty laundry thrown around his kitchen. Maybe, he should be concerned that his roommate is capable of making such a downright _evil_ expression. But, Changkyun’s still got his arms in the air because he’s trying to be a good boy, and his embarrassed whimpers are so sweet, and his smooth, clammy skin is littered with bruises.

“Isn’t he precious?” Minhyuk squeals, his outright giddiness bathing the room in shimmering tension. Kihyun shivers, eyes darting between violet splotches on Changkyun’s collar bones, stomach, and hips. He can’t imagine how long it must’ve taken to give Changkyun such an extensive collection of marks, or how it’ll feel to give him a few more.

In reply, Kihyun sinks to his knees, gazes up at adorably flustered Changkyun, and inches his mouth closer, _closer_ to his clothed dick. It’s pink and heavy, the tip poking out just above the waistband, precome glistening against black lace. A grin sparks from deep within Kihyun as he hooks a finger around the too-tight waistband, stretches it outward to relieve the pressure digging into the tip, and releases.

_Snap_.

Changkyun yelps.

Kihyun does it again, more quickly this time. Lets Changkyun’s cock droop for barely a second.

_Snap_.

Minhyuk gasps in delight.

Kihyun flattens his palm against Changkyun’s dick, and keeps his fingers stone-still against the warmth, the wetness, the lace. Changkyun splutters pitifully above him, and when Kihyun turns his eyes upward, he chews harshly on his bottom lip. He wants _more_.

“Arms behind your back. Don’t say a word.” The order feels dry and unfamiliar against his tongue, but Changkyun hastily complies anyways. His teeth release his bottom lip, leaving it puffy and slick, and he blinks down at Kihyun, who can practically _hear_ the eager whine bubbling up inside of him.

Minhyuk must hear it, too, because he folds him in his arms, peppers his face with kisses, and whispers, “Babydoll, buttercup, most precious boy. You better be good for Ki. You better do what he says.” His sing-songy tone is far too sweet for the strained expression on Changkyun’s face, for the leaden tension in the air.

Kihyun could kiss Minhyuk; he coaxed him back into dom territory so smoothly, folded Kihyun into their established rhythm, and molded Changkyun against them _both_.

But, instead, he presses open-mouthed kisses to Changkyun’s dick, and tries to concentrate on swirling his tongue over salt and warmth and lace, rather than how Changkyun’s every muscle immediately seizes up at the contact. He must be unbelievably sensitive and sore by now—god only knows how long Minhyuk’s been wearing him down. Kihyun wonders if his every touch feels bruising. If it’s the tingling or heavy kind of hurt. If he’d come just from a well-placed slap or a bite or a squeeze.

He grips Changkyun’s hips tightly and jerks him forward, making _certain_ that he can feel the pressure of his lips, his tongue, his teeth as much as possible. His mouth wanders to his inner thighs, where it kneads the soft bits with too many teeth, too much suction. He wants the hurt to linger, wants Changkyun to think of him every time blood pulses through the soon-to-be bruises. Changkyun makes a helpless, strangled noise, so Kihyun pulls back and looks up.

Minhyuk’s got a hand wrapped around Changkyun’s throat from behind, fingers fluttering as they tighten and release, tighten and release. Kihyun finds himself wetting his lips at the exact same moment as Minhyuk, both completely focused on Changkyun’s face.

He shudders. His mouth falls open. His eyes _roll back_.

Minhyuk and Kihyun’s moans intertwine, a symphony of wet _need_. Kihyun can only rake his eyes over Changkyun’s form in hushed reverence as Minhyuk strengthens his hold on his throat again, as the head of his dick spurts more precome.

It's poking out from his panties so _prettily_, flushed and swollen, steadily dampening the thin lace. Kihyun feels like he just stepped into the most massive, beautiful cathedral in the world—monks chanting, candles flickering, _everything_.

He drags the panties down and red, angry indents where the waistband rested strike through his tummy, his hips, his dick. Kihyun thinks he might be religious?

Changkyun lets out the sweetest, breathy little moan. The clouds part, sunshine streams through the cathedreal’s stained glass, and Kihyun is _definitely_ religious.

“What do you want, baby boy? Tell me what you want.” Kihyun lifts his gaze to find Changkyun panting and pink, Minhyuk dusting his neck with tiny kisses and hugging him tightly. Before those puffy lips even begin to part, Kihyun _knows_ he’s gonna give it to him.

Anything he wants. Whatever he wants. He’ll give it.

“Want you to fuck me.” His breath falters, and he blinks down at Kihyun like he’s just figured out how to filter light through his pupils. “_Hard_.”

Kihyun’s never stood up faster in his life. Changkyun practically collapses into him, sweaty and grabby and jittery, stripping Kihyun in the blink of an eye. His fingers fumble with his zipper for a millisecond—just long enough for Kihyun to register Minhyuk saying he’s going to grab lube and a condom—before they’re both undressed.

Changkyun latches onto him and backs him against the counter. He kisses like he never learned how, like he’s never even stopped to _consider_ kissing in a way that wasn’t so wild and urgent. It's embarrassingly sloppy. Their shared breath is a little too warm. The lip of the counter is digging into Kihyun’s back.

His heart races anyways.

“How are you this fucking adorable?” tumbles out of his own mouth and into Changkyun’s before he can think to feel weird about it, and Changkyun leans back to laugh brightly. His entire face lights up like he’s just rocketed off into the stars, and Kihyun gets ridiculously, disgustingly lost in Changkyun’s unabashed _glee_. One split-second compliment and his happiness becomes fucking _palpable_.

Kihyun has to steady himself against the counter.

“So... Do you two wanna fuck, or do you wanna just stand there, lovingly staring into each other’s eyes?” Minhyuk taps the glass of their gross, lovey-dovey aquarium.

“Both. Preferably, in that order, though,” Changkyun replies, and Kihyun thanks The Powers That Be that he was already bracing himself. It must be obvious that his knees have turned to pudding because Minhyuk just rolls those All-Seeing eyes, and tosses Kihyun the condom and lube.

The air sizzles against his skin as he stretches the condom over his dick at breakneck speed, sensing the others eyeing him like starving vultures. (Kihyun _doesn’t_ get briefly distracted by the thought that vultures piss on their legs to cool themselves off, _doesn’t_ picture Minhyuk and Changkyun doing something similar, _doesn’t_ have the time to unpack whether he has a watersports thing.)

When he finally hoists his brain out from its pit of muddled, white-hot Want and back into the kitchen, Changkyun is still rooted exactly where he left him. Skin painted pink. Dick bobbing lightly as he bounces on his toes. A pout tugging his face downward. And Kihyun wants to ask him, again and again, how he does it, how he’s _this_ fucking adorable, but...

“Baby wants me to fuck him real hard, does he?” The searing, swirling heat in his core bubbles up into his heart as Changkyun’s knees buckle slightly. “_C’mere_.”

Changkyun takes one step forward, and Kihyun catches him by the shoulders, twists him around, and slams him against the counter. His startled cry jolts Kihyun’s mushy brain to full attention, that haze of satisfaction sinking into him once more.

“Always pisses me off how _loud_ you are when Minnie fucks you.” He grabs the back of his neck and bends him over, hums contentedly as the side of his face smushes into the cold surface. “So I don’t wanna hear a single fucking sound out of those pretty lips. Got it?”

Changkyun’s throat bobs as he nods. Kihyun wonders if he feels small and exposed spread out in the kitchen like this. If the counter’s edge is digging into his soft tummy. If he’s hard enough to hurt, yet. Kihyun gulps down the warm, still air.

“He’s prepped already. I made him finger himself while I ate dinner.” Minhyuk slides closer, rests his elbows on the counter, and props his head in his hands. He looks at Changkyun’s squashed form with the same cold, impatient hunger he wears as he watches Kihyun cook. Kihyun half expects him to huff about how starving he is, or to swipe a taste of Changkyun when he thinks Kihyun isn’t watching. He’s tempted to let it happen, just to see how the balance they’ve struck would sway under the weight of Minhyuk’s impatience, but Changkyun whimpers beneath him and wiggles his ass, and Kihyun finds himself sliding his dick along the curve of his ass.

“Not a _single_ fucking sound,” he hisses, and slowly pushes himself inside Changkyun. And, _god_, he can see why Minhyuk hasn’t shut up about this ass, why he could never be bothered to tear his attention away from Changkyun long enough to send Kihyun a Fuck Warning text. Changkyun’s _so_ tight and warm and soft; Kihyun would laugh at the visual of dipping his cock in liquid gold if an unholy moan wasn’t wrenching itself out from deep within him, if all non-Changkyun-related thoughts weren’t rapidly slipping through his fingers like sand.

“I know, right?” Minhyuk is, of course, infuriatingly smug beside him, and Kihyun shudders at the thought that he owes _him_ a ‘thank you’, too.

Changkyun’s knees knock against the cabinets and his nails scrape at the counter as Kihyun bottoms out. Gripping his hips tightly, he drags his dick in and out of the smooth heat.

Minhyuk makes a pleased noise and absentmindedly digs his thumb into one of the bruises on Changkyun’s neck, just to watch his face contort as he struggles to swallow his whimpers. It’s goddamn _mean_, and Kihyun knows he isn’t offering Changkyun any relief.

Each time he’s rams himself forward, the plush little body beneath him gets squished even further against the unforgiving counter. All this hurt must be so overwhelming and Changkyun’s _definitely_ gonna be sore and bruised all over tomorrow, but his strained expression is so precious and—

And Changkyun keens with one well-angled stroke, starts babbling about how soon he’s gonna come, and Kihyun hauls him up by his hair, still buried deep inside of him.

“Did you _forget_ what I said?” he growls, roughly jerking Changkyun’s head to the side.

“No, Ki, I didn’t forget, I _swear_. _Fuck_. I just—I’m so close a-and I need you to _keep fucking me_. Please move, fucking _please_,” he sobs, words tumbling out of him as he struggles to catch his breath. He looks so wrecked, so achingly desperate that Kihyun thinks he might deserve a little mercy, but...

Minhyuk does _not_ share his sympathy. At breakneck speed, he grabs a dish towel, pushes Changkyun’s head forward, and stuffs the towel into his mouth, hissing, “You just don’t know how to _shut the fuck up_, do you?”

Kihyun briefly worries over how clean the towel is, but Changkyun _clearly_ isn’t thinking about when their last laundry day was; he moans loudly against the towel and clenches around Kihyun. Tears slip out from the corners of his eyes, and _ah_. There it is.

Kihyun throbs down to his very soul.

He lets Changkyun fall forward, and picks up his pace. Changkyun’s muffled cries and gasps packs his head full of cotton. Minhyuk strokes himself lazily beside them, mouth hanging open. Something gooey, scorching, _painful_ clings to Kihyun’s insides. Changkyun starts rocking back into him, and his vision goes white.

He comes.

He tries to ride it out, but Minhyuk shoves him to the side and manhandles Changkyun onto his knees. Kihyun slumps against the fridge and gapes at them; both flushed and slick with sweat, but Changkyun looks moments from full on _sobbing_, while Minhyuk looks goddamned _pissed_, even as he gets himself off.

“_Open_.”

Changkyun spits out the towel and clasps his hands in front of his chest, like he’s fucking _praying_.

“Please, _please_, Minhyuk. I want it. I want you to come—_come on me_, Minnie.” He sticks his tongue out. Kihyun’s heart forgets to beat.

And, Minhyuk _does_ come on him. A pitchy moan wracks his body, and he paints Changkyun’s doughy cheeks and long tongue white. It’s the hottest shit Kihyun’s ever seen. His spent core pulses painfully. (What he wouldn’t give for super orgasm powers to drench Changkyun in his own come right this instant.)

“Filthy, greedy thing. You disgust me.” Minhyuk uses his remaining shreds of energy to crouch in front of Changkyun, grab his slippery chin, and sneer at him. “You gonna come like this?”

Changkyun pants and nods, hands still held tightly against his chest. Minhyuk wraps a hand around his reddish cock and _squeezes_. Changkyun melts into himself, coming with a labored shout and trembling as Minhyuk removes his hand.

“Clean up after yourself,” Kihyun whispers.

The two smile up at him. Sweet satisfaction bleeds into the come on Changkyun’s face. He hooks his fingers around Minhyuk’s wrist and swirls his tongue over his palm, wrapping his lips around each finger and making the most obscene noises possible as he laps up his own come.

Minhyuk looks at Kihyun like ‘Can you believe??’ and, no, he _can’t_ believe. Can’t believe he fucked Changkyun. Can’t believe fucked him _with_ Minhyuk. Can’t believe he’d do it again.

He mouths a ‘thank you’ to Minhyuk as Changkyun flops to the floor, letting his limp body slap against the tile and groaning loudly. Kihyun can only imagine how _spent_ he must be. Worry starts to bubble up inside him again. Does he need an ice pack? Is he dehydrated? Were they too—

“Good. _Good_. Shit...” Changkyun stretches from his toes to his fingertips, beaming in his sudden, strange way. “You two...”

Minhyuk worms his way under Changkyun arm, smothering him with grabby hands and quick kisses. Kihyun crumbles to bits, and reassembles himself at Changkyun’s other side on the cold tile. For one brief, serene moment, nothing but their hushed breathing and the fridge’s steady hum fills their kitchen, and an unfamiliar, easy Calm starts to settle over Kihyun’s skin...

But, then, Minhyuk opens his mouth.

“Thoughts on being fuckbuddies for a little longer than a month?”

**Author's Note:**

> responses of any kind directly translate to more donuts for hyungwon <33
> 
> @mrtvejpes gave me many lovely Ki Opinions on this so u should read their fics if u haven't already uwu
> 
> im on twitter ^^ @showmeurteef n also curiouscat.me/showmeurteef


End file.
